Now you see me
by Elizabeth Milles
Summary: A tale of how a team of beguiling and talented illusionists enthral audiences with amazing magic shows that features the tricks behind the mind, using their powers for the greater good for the world.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:i'm quite excited to write this fic as namely 'now you see me' is my favourite film of all and that dave franco's in it lol.** **What's more ironic is that Daniel Radcliffe is in it too.**

 **I would try to update this fic as often as I can (next week?),hopefully you guys will like it as much as I do writing it.**

 **Love,**

 **liz**

* * *

People have believed in magic for many centuries - it was an art that had entertained many , illusions meant to trick the human mind into believing what the performer wanted the audience to see.

They were seemingly impossible ,from magicians sawing their assistants in halves to walking on the Thames. They all have some form of explanation behind them.

However, it is not unlikely that somehow, well, somewhere there was some form of supernatural tendencies that were all behind these great feats achieved by the lucky chosen four, namely what you are going to witness - live at the MGM grand, Las Vegas.

A heist - never seen before on stage.

 _We're going to rob a bank._

Impossible!They say.

They see. They think what they see is fake. The truth is, even if you think about, none of it is comprehendible by the minds that has no real magic in don't understand. Never would they understand.

Are they ever going to reveal their secrets to their performances?Sure, when the opportunities arises but first, sit down and relax, enjoy the show, tweet it, record it, share it to your friends, let everyone know what's going on in the show.

Simply, I'm just going to tell you, put your eyes where they belong , for if you look closer, the less you see.


	2. Chapter 2

There the deck of cards flipped.

"Do you see anything?"

The girl with the brightest smile nodded, excited at the prospect of being chosen for a famous act on the street of Oxford Circus.

"What about now?" And the cards rolled once again in one swift motion.

Her eyes had widened as others around her, too, started murmuring and even started clapping for the man who stood tall and had this charismatic glamour around him. It wasn't a surprise that some of the audience here, particularly the girls were here for his looks and mostly some ogling before getting back to their usual shopping day.

"How is that possible?"He smiled, his feet as the audience moved aside and he walks through, his hands into his pockets before turning back to face the girl who was about to leave. "Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

"Don't look further, for the further you look, the further the looking takes you away."

That and the cards flew.

The wind seems to slow them down and they fall gracefully, as if they were snow clap but the audience around him, tries to catch whatever they had left of the one-of-a life time experience of Theodore Nott's street magic.

* * *

'Breakfast with Britain's Mentalist.'

"Look into my eyes."

The woman's eyes averted to his brown eyes.

"And sleep."

And there, the brunette fell onto his shoulder as he caught an arm around her, the husband eyes him warily.

With a snap of his finger, she was up and standing again with a wide grin on her face, excited of what else the man could do.

"Stay out for a while."

"I'm picturing waves, cocktails...Australia?"He turns to the husband as he narrows his eyes at the mysterious man, he raises an eyebrow.

"Look, it was a trip for a wedding."

"Maybe, a trip to be out of a wedding." He shakes his head before continuing, watching his face closely."A woman's name on your mind."

"A,B,C,D,F,H,I,J,G,K-G-" The husband's lips were tensed at that particular letter, his forehead wrinkles and his eyebrows were raised, a little flatter than usual.

"G-Grace,Gigi-"The husband swallows nervously.

"Wait.W-who's,Gigi?"

The mysterious man with the boater hat faces the woman who realised she could not move her teeth but could only mouth out." .Friend."

"Your best friend."The man says slowly before heightening his voice, his hands emphasising his mock shock."You were away for a wedding trip. You were away for Gigi?"

The man's eyes averts away as his head turns away.

The woman's face scrunches up in disgust, attempting to swat her handbag on her husband while still being glued to the floor, loud howls coming from her as she knew the man with the boater hat has confirmed the suspicions she had for months.

The man with the boater hat places his hand on the husband's shoulder, moving them a few metres away."Now let's calm down. Let's move over here."

"Do you want this to go away?"He asks the husband who takes a couple of looks at his now fuming wife before replying and nodding his head abruptly."Yes."

"Alright, pull out your wallet."The husband looks at him in disbelief before begrudgingly drawing it out.

"Does 300 pounds seem fair?"The man picks them out, looking at him expectingly.

The husband nodded, gritting his teeth as the man took the money out, tucking it deep into the pocket of his trousers before snapping his fingers once again towards the woman."Alright!And sleep."

The woman's eyes closed and slumps over while staying stoic.

"Now, when I snap my fingers, you won't have any recollection of this."

The husband shakes his head, irate.

"And you, every time you see or even think of Gigi."He slaps the man's forehead, pushing him slightly backwards." You're gonna picture me... naked while line dancing."

"It's going to be a pretty sight, won't it be?"

The husband could only nod nervously, while wondering how this man had did it,"Yeah."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, I am the next great magician."The blonde clambers up onto the deck of the docked boat, ready to set sun glisters, revealing his alluring grey eyes."100 pounds to any one who can reveal how my trick is done."

With that at the thought of being able to earn some money, heads of every colour on the deck turned to face the man with the grey eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"I have an ordinary fork from Val's deli, right here in London."He raises the fork and smiles,"Check it out."

It looked like an ordinary fork , exactly like what he a simple metal fork, what could he do with it?Fly?

"Now everyone, please pay with your extreme attention, cause I'm going to bend this fork."He grinned."With my mind."

The young girls sitting by the fencing of the deck, giggled while the others watched him with curiosity.

His hands curved, his eyes had gone into slits and was staring at the object with much intensity so much so that, in fact the fork had turned into crooked form.

Everyone started murmuring "oohs" and started applauding the charming young man who raised the now deformed fork up in the air."Thank you, pass that around."

No one was able to figure it out.

* * *

"London."She blew a kiss to the crowd as many cheered, mostly of which were men staring at her hungrily."When the timer hits zero, a tank full of piranhas will fall from above."

"And a lady has to have some handcuffs."Wolf whistles came as the brunette winked, her clothes stripped off to reveal a racy strapped suit revealing some cleavage of hers.

Black and glowing. The buzzer started counting down. There went the floor and into the water, the brunette went as she plunged deep into it.

The men's hollers became louder as they cheered her on, who was busy attempting to unlock the handcuffs binding her wrists together tightly while still holding her breath.

One of the cuffs unlocked and there went her hand up in the water, came a round of tries of freeing her other hair were to no avail as the chain had found itself stuck on the bottom, she pulled to all the might she could master, releasing a trail of air bubbles in the process. But the clock was was running out of time.

She was trying her best. What had went wrong?

10 seconds to go, her oxygen levels were depleting, then was her fists pounding heavily on the glass, the pretty brunette was mouthing, screaming." the clock!"

The cheering had stopped as many stopped in horror before a man comes over, pressing his hands onto the glass."She's serious. She can't get up!"

A fire hook was thrown to him as the girl's curled fists continued pounding onto the tank before he swung it onto the glass. But to no avail, it didn't shatter into pieces.

It was as if a miracle had happened, the brunette had found a way to pull the chain from the bottom and break the surface of the water.

But that was just before the buzzer had buzzed and the tank of flesh-eating piranhas came down, she let out a piercing shriek as they falling onto her, thrusting her into the water with them.

Crowds fled to the site as water fell.

The piranhas swarmed the girl as she squirmed in the water, it wasn't before water the colour of red started over flowing the tank as the man continued helplessly striking on the glass. The spotlights swarmed around the populace as if it was the quick climax to an ending.

Then there she was, just... soaked in her racy suit, all alive and well. She rolled her eyes, yelling."Come on this is bullshit. How naughty it is!"

Came back the applause and happy sounds of approval as the brunette fist bumping ,booty shaking , chanting victorious.

* * *

He stared in amusement.

Who knew the brightest witch of her year would've went down this route?

His head shook in mock disappointment, hands in his pockets.

But she had potential. So did the others.

That was the point.

* * *

 **a/n: this story is going to be slightly different than the movie,i can tell you that.**

 **I hoped you've enjoyed this fanfiction so far. Do check out my other harry potter fanfic _The Sad And The Unfortunate,_ I'm updating it quite frequently too :)**

 **Leave some reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Reviews please?**

 **A last update for this book- for this year will up on the 29th. Do check out my new work: Hermione's Room in the mean while!**

 **Love,**

 **Liz**

* * *

Her lips travelled down his neck, tilting his head as her lips ran at the spots that made him groan aloud as her hot sultry, breath fanned against it.

"Fuck..."He breathed, she looked up and pressed a finger against his lips.

"Shh..."Her arms locked around his neck as he stared into her mesmerising honey brown eyes."Feel me."

Theodore Nott felt like the luckiest man in the world, something he hasn't felt in a long time.

His hands slid down her sides, only to reach under her skirt and felt nothing under neath it before giving her bottom a firm squeeze.

She let out another giggle, letting her lips fall onto his warm lips once again.

The elevator lets out a loud bing, signalling the arrival at the apartment.

Their lips touch and fall , heat radiated between their bodies , their hearts pounding onto each others.

His foot kicks at his apartment floor, twisting the key in and finding himself looking into her eyes again. Those familiar eyes.

The soft cushioning of the bed meets his back , she comes into the room slowly as if it were a waltz, unbuttoning each and every single button of her blouse, while her eyes were on his all time, watching his lips part and letting out another throaty groan.

Blouse falls onto the ground. It was a nice white lace bra. He found it a little too pure for her, for boy was she acting like a minx.

"Do you like it, Theo?" She smiled.

She found herself immediately bitted her on his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist, wrapping her arms once again around his neck. Jasmine filled his nostrils once again, breathing in that familiar perfume. She seemed like a similar to her.

Her fingers had already found the zip, pulling it down as he closed his eyes, taking it all in before it found its place near her disposed clothes.

It was so close.

Nightstand, laid an unfamiliar object.

Thin, animated.

"I'm sorry but you've got to go."He stated, pulling up his boxers as her eyes narrowed at him.

"What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry, I'll call you later-"She was already buttoning her blouse up as her head snapped up.

"You don't even know my name. Have a good time finding my number."Her heels on.

He could hear the loud frustrated clicks of her shoes walking out of the door before slamming it with a heavy thud.

His head shakes.

A fantasy's nice but it's not real.

He sighs again, his head turns once more to face the nightstand, picking the strange looking thing up.

"What the hell..."

A card.

It felt smooth between his fingers.

 _Tarot card._

He raised an eyebrow.

On it was a heart with a serpent coiled around it, its sharp fangs sticking out.

What was under it was a word: _LOVERS_

* * *

 _Another day goes by._

Blaise Kabini rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his morning tea, snatching a copy of _THE DAILY PROPHET_. Muggle news were either too boring and generic. Either that or some parts of him reminded him of the war a few years back.

 _March 25, Tuesday_

 _DISAPPEARANCE OF HARRY POTTER, HALF A DECADE GOING ON_

He rolled his had a lot to benefit after the war and he throws it all behind, to go into hiding or whatever he had planned.

The newspaper finds itself once again on the coffee table but something caught his eye.

A card slid out.

He breathed out. "It better be from the weaslette."

There laid a clothed figure holding a scythe, his eyes shining through his cloak while he held a light lamp.

It wrote: _HERMIT_

"For fuck's sake, wear that black number on you again. It's fucking fantastic."He grinned to himself before rushing off to shave.

* * *

She cackled to herself.

Fifty thousand pounds for a simple show and mostly showing some skin?It was totally worth it as a career. She made far much more than some boring clerical desk job the Ministry offered which paid not a sizeable amount of galleons, in just one night.

Tonight's main act was one of her favourites. Of course , muggle 'magic' if you can even call it that, couldn't replicate without the use of 'real magic'. Her show was mostly full of her own spells in action. It was easy to whisper a spell. Apparate. She could do numerous things already without a wand so the number of tricks she had up her sleeve were endless.

Men were trash. All they wanted was a sight of a girl revealing some cleavage in a skimpy outfit and they'll gladly throw some couple of pounds along your way as if you were some zoo animal in a cage. That or they'll just ogle you, touch or whatever they had up in their twisted minds.

Pounds are pounds. They are your livelihood. Hermione was just glad she had found something that involved some excitement in her life while it earned her the money she than enough, as a matter of fact.

Maybe it was time to take a break from the show . Ginny would need a vacation too. Rome sounds too? She needed some sun-

In a puddle of the slowly receding water sat a card.

She took it.

 _A blindfolded woman behind a beyond her years._

Down it wrote: _THE HIGH PRIESTESS_

* * *

The last time he remembered of the wizarding world, was being photographed publicly and his strong loathing of it.

But now? He was still pursuing the opposite want.

All he needed was break through, just once. Chinese takeout was getting boring and the tiny flat he was in crammed in muggle London wasn't elevating his not so cheery mood.

The wizarding world had loathed him, he was broke after his parents had cut off his finances- due to his rejection of a certain green grass. It was to teach him a lesson. He couldn't get a job. He wanted to prove he could make it without their help, eventually deciding to jump into the muggle world for a nice clean change.5 years on and he was still striving hard, working shifts at a popular bar in Soho to pay off his weekly rent , food and some savings he managed.

"Fucking Astoria."He grunted, clenching his fists. "Had to stick her arse into my life. And now look where I am. With. Fucking . Muggles."

A passerby, a middle aged woman dressed in a thick winter coat, sent him a strange look before continuing to walk past him.

He was tired , of this. He needed something good. The taste of some venison would be good, Mother's recipe.

But he couldn't just go home after being kicked out and arriving at the gate, banging. It would just make his behaviour alike to one of those rag-wearing muggles he has seen sitting by the street floors.

Indeed, years into ' poverty ' hasn't wiped off the hard work his mother had put in to discipline and well-refine his classy etiquette.

A butter beer would be nice, though. Draco hasn't forgotten the frothy cream he used to gulped down in gallons in the leaky cauldron.

After that, maybe find a girl for a chat and who knows, a shag? Draco hasn't really lost his charm and wit that swooned witches all over the country. He was even considered of the sexiest young bachelor in _Witch Weekly's_ a couple of years back.

He grinned.

It would do him some good. The muggle girls were boring him out. And they weren't much of a thrill. He would be able to finally release some stress too.

His feet walked fast as his eyes had located a dark corner, near the street where he could apparate from.

But just then , a card fell out of the floor.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, bending over and taking it.

A perplexed look on his face.

It illustrated a skull that sent chills down Malfoy's spine.

 _DEATH._

He turned the card around.

 _March 29_

 _4.44pm_

 _45 East Evans St_

 _Central London_

It didn't look comical to the point it resembled one of those Weasley joke products, he shivered. And there was something in his mind pressing his mind to just go for it.

It was today, he peered at his watch. _4.25pm_

A change of plans.


End file.
